


get this love under quarantine (please.)

by Melonhead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friendship, Gay Panic, Romance, can't believe we got to the point where im writing about a plague basically, quarantine au, wear a mask guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26642818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonhead/pseuds/Melonhead
Summary: Blake’s plane ticket back home for the break turns into a voucher valid for two years, and Weiss is revealed to be at high risk, a history of a weak immune system plaguing her childhood and early adolescence finally catching up to her. There’s fear, anxiety, and paranoia wafting in from the world outside their apartment window, and Yang, being the protective older sister that she is, decides to have Ruby stay with them until the whole quarantine mandate blows over.And suddenly, there is no escape for Blake from her growing attraction and affection for her best friend’s lover, but god forbid she ruins a good thing between two good people. She will not be a homewrecker.So, Blake learns to tolerate it. Yang and Weiss being a near-to-perfect couple.Or at least she tries to.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	get this love under quarantine (please.)

Blake doesn’t want to admit it, but she can’t deny the sheer scientific _fact_ that Yang and Wiess look good together.

Really, these two stinkingly attractive women embody what it means to look like and be a “power couple.” Wiess is a law student that's been recently admitted to the ranked one, Atlas School of Law and Yang is the youngest of her team of aerospace engineers handpicked and personally employed by James Ironwood, the Commander in Chief of the city itself…To deny the amount of influence that Yang and Weiss bring everywhere they go somewhere would be a crime against common sense. 

Because of this though, Blake, much to her dismay, feels almost obligated to admit to everyone that she meets that the couple is almost, in their own way, "meant to be."

Truthfully, Yang and Wiess are…an interesting couple, for a lack of better words, but they work and that’s what makes it all the more surprising.

Blake hadn’t expected Weiss to find a romantic liking to Yang ever - she remembers when Weiss first met Yang, who was mid-way in revving her motorcycle a far fuck away from what was obviously going to be a hit-and-run on Weiss’ custom-wrapped sky blue BMW, much to Weiss’s annoyance and blunt rage - but she also supposes that Weiss had it coming sooner or later.

After all, Yang is a flirt, an extremely proficient one too, and it probably didn’t take much for Weiss to jump out of the closet to grab at the opportunity to date someone like, well, _Yang_.

Yang is smart and beautiful. But Yang is also kind, funny, and considerate, never failing to be a figure of comfort to those around her, bringing warmth (quite literally) to those who found themselves often with cold feet or frozen dead in anxiety. Yang and warmth, her light, had melted through all of the ice that had enclosed over and guarded Weiss’s truly fragile and lonely heart after years of family suppression, and Weiss, being as cold-hearted as someone nicknamed the “Ice Queen” could be, needed someone like Yang in her life by her side.

Blake supposes she should be happy for them. Weiss is her best friend after all, and Yang is...a recurring classmate now turned roommate.

But the issue at hand is that Blake probably is in love with Yang and she’s too much of a coward to confess to Weiss that she has the hots for her girlfriend of two years.

And it’s three months into living with the happy couple after graduating college that Blake realizes just how devastating her crush is going to be.

Blake’s on her scroll reading the latest blog from her favorite author, heading blindly towards her room when she walks right into Yang’s solid figure, whose clad in nothing but a bra and boy shorts after taking a shower, residual water dripping off toned arms and sculpted back. The moment startles Blake but also awakens this dreadful but wonderfully fluffy feeling within her because that’s when she realizes just how bad she’s got it for the sunny blonde girl; Yang cracks a sheepish smile, white teeth and all, rubbing the back of her neck in an apologetic motion while using her other hand, strong mechanic metal, to grip Blake’s hip just so as she walks past her and into the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal, milk poured first.

Blake’s mind combusts with dozens of thoughts and she's left in the middle of the hallway staring at an oblivious Yang whose laughing at a video she’s pulled up on her scroll, a spoon full of cereal midway to her pink lips. 

_Wet._

_Boobs._

_Abs._

_Dazzling smile._

_Milk before cereal? Absolutely not._

_Ugh._

_But she is so pretty sitting like that, one leg up and all…oh god I’m so gay._

Blakes begins to feel her mental health slip just a bit, mind flooding with not-so-innocent thoughts, not-so-family-friendly or Weiss-friendly fantasies.

And then it’s spring break.

Yang invites her younger sister, Ruby, to visit Atlas to scope out their shared new apartment. Blake doesn’t know much about Ruby other than she’s a sophomore at Beacon University, double majoring in mechanical and chemical engineering (Blake has no idea how Ruby juggles both), but she’s happy to have a visitor to distract her from her more…improper thoughts, ones that definitely will ruin any chance of Weiss inviting her to their wedding in the next couple of years if revealed.

The day after Ruby arrives, however, the city closes its borders and shuts down streets and businesses after news of a global breakout of a contagious disease is revealed to the world. 

Blake’s plane ticket back home for the break turns into a voucher valid for two years, and Weiss is revealed to be at high risk, a history of a weak immune system plaguing her childhood and early adolescence finally catching up to her. There’s fear, anxiety, and paranoia wafting in from the world outside their apartment window, and Yang, being the protective older sister that she is, decides to have Ruby stay with them until the whole quarantine mandate blows over.

But it’s been almost a month now since Ironwood ordered the city’s lockdown, and there seems to be no sign of the restrictions loosening up as cases continue to rise exponentially. 

And then as suddenly as the pandemic seemed to come and turn the world upside down, there is no escape for Blake from her growing attraction and affection for her best friend’s lover, but god forbid she ruins a good thing between two good people. 

Blake swears on all her nine lives (if she really did have them as a Faunus) that she will not be a homewrecker. Not when it will jeopardize her 10-year friendship with Weiss, not when she cannot afford to be kicked out of the apartment during a pandemic, not when Weiss was literally paying almost all the bills for them with her platinum black credit card and gracious soul.

Not when Blake’s dignity and pride as a good Faunus being are at stake.

So, Blake learns to tolerate it. Yang and Weiss being a near-to-perfect couple.

Learns to detach herself from her attraction, squashing her feelings for Yang who is obviously committed to a perfectly happy and healthy relationship. 

. . . 

Or at least she tries to. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone is safe and well at this time. don't take this fic too seriously. im bored from online uni and excited for volume 8. follow me on my new twitter @writingborder if you're interested!


End file.
